


Chestnut-Praline Latte is back!

by Lavosse



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is the best okay, Lafayette is a good friend, Lamsibeth, Laurens works at a coffee shop, Modern AU, Multi, coffee shop AU, probably crack but I wrote it seriously, probably pre-polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavosse/pseuds/Lavosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens is cute as a barista; Eliza feels guilty for thinking as much; Alex fixes the situation, for once in his life. Lafayette helps.<br/>Essentially, I'm going through a list of prompts and decided I wanted a coffee shop au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnut-Praline Latte is back!

Eliza couldn’t stop staring.

Here she was, waiting for her boyfriend, on a _date,_ staring at the barista. It was downright shameful.

But _damn…_

“Eliza!” Alex bounded up to the table, vibrant and frenzied as ever. He didn’t sit down, but gestured at the counter. “What d’you want?”

The shop was a nice place, not fancy, but nice. It wasn’t a Starbucks, and that was what mattered. It was decorated for Christmas, strung in lights, and you could tell the employees had at least had a little fun decorating by the ridiculous amount of tinsel strewn about.

Eliza contemplated attempting to explain a chestnut-praline latte to Alex, but decided against it. Easier to order by herself, and it wasn’t like she was going to let Alex spend what little money he had to spare on buying her overpriced coffee. “I’ll just go up with you.”

The barista gave them a friendly smile as he took their orders, calling them out to someone in the kitchens. He really was adorable, though his eyes glinted with the same determined ferocity Alexander had. Eliza mentally chastised herself for thinking the boy was cute—but then he grinned brightly in response to a compliment from Alex, and she felt helpless all over again.

Alex ordered a black coffee with a disgusting amount of sugar and a shot of espresso, and they returned to their table, dodging an elderly couple who were the only other customers in the shop.

“When Angelica and Peggy and I were little,” Eliza said, sitting down and brushing her skirt under her, “we used to jump across checkered floors like this one. We had to hold hands, but stay on the colored squares. It drove our mother insane.” Eliza was endlessly grateful that he enjoyed hearing about her family—she’d been afraid, at first, that it would make him uncomfortable. While Alexander had no family to speak of, Eliza had nothing but family, and often relied on “so guess what Angelica did yesterday…” as a conversation starter.

He snorted. “I get the feeling you still do that.”

Eliza shrugged, trying not to smile. “…maybe.”

Their conversation was politely interrupted by the barista, holding their coffees. Alex gratefully accepted the drinks and handed Eliza’s to her, about to ask about Angelica’s upcoming wedding, when he realized the server hadn’t left. “Something you need?”

The man— _John,_ his nametag said—tugged a stray curly hair behind his ear nervously. “Well, I just finished my shift, and I wanted to ask if perhaps—”

He was rudely cut off as a man barreled into him from the side, effectively pushing him out of the way. The intruder, too, wore the apron and nametag— _Gilbert_ —that marked the shop’s employees. His substantial hair was tied up in an explosive ponytail, and he was breathing heavily. “What dear Mr. Laurens means to say,” he proclaimed through a thick French accent, “is that he’s never seen two more beautiful people and he hopes you aren’t dating because he would like to ask one of you out. He told me so.”

“ _Lafayette!_ ” Laurens protested, blushing furiously. He turned back to Alex and Eliza, smile a little strained now. “Sorry about him. He means well.”

Eliza hid a grin behind her hand. Alex didn’t bother, smiling hugely. “Seems like a good friend. Keep him.”

Lafayette smirked triumphantly and tromped back into the kitchens, mumbling to himself in French.

Laurens bit his lip. “Y’all are obviously on a date, though, so I’ll just go…”

Much to Eliza’s surprise (and a strange delight she would later admit only to Angelica), Alex shook his head. “No, sit down. We’ll have a double date. Except with three people. A times-one-and-a-half date.” He didn’t ask Eliza’s permission, and to Eliza that was a huge proof of how close their relationship was. He knew she approved.

Lauren’s eyes widened. “You’re sure? You’re okay with that?”

Eliza nodded.

“Well then!” He pulled out a chair and plopped down. “I’m John Laurens, as you’ve probably figured out.”

He seemed to struggle for something to say, but landed on something before Alex could speak, a feat in and of itself.

“I like turtles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like most people would label this 'crack', but tbh I just wrote it like I thought it would happen in real life, and real life is really cracky more often than not.  
> Laurens says "y'all"; I have it on good authority that they say this in the Carolinas. Also I'm from Texas and don't know quite how to talk without saying it.  
> This ship is called Lamsibeth, not Elams, and I will write as many fics as it takes for people to catch on to this.   
> Thank you for reading; I absolutely live off of comments, so please comment and support my survival :)


End file.
